


Rarities, B-Sides & Other Stuff

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, everything including the kitchen sink eventually, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots from my Tumblr blog.</p><p>The latest -<br/>Chapter 11 - Loki & the Grandmaster - let's play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki, Odin, Thor, Frigga - "come away, come away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt asking for a broken Loki (it's catnip for this fandom, I swear) after Thor & Odin save him from falling into the Void. Original post can be found [here](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/110417296869/prompt-as-in-anything-okayhow-about-a-mcu).

_” **Come away, come away”**_

Thor didn’t hear his father’s reply - if any - to Loki’s desperate pleading as they hung over the void. He saw Loki’s face go blank and in that moment he knew. Thor didn’t think. Even as he called out to his brother - “Loki, no!” - he wrapped both his hands around Gungnir, moved hand over hand, and pulled. He couldn’t look away from his brother’s empty expression and dread filled his belly. Thor moved hand over hand along the staff and pulled again.  It might have taken but a moment, yet felt like years spread out across the vastness he dangled over with the knowledge he was going to lose his brother in the next breath.

Loki’s hand was empty. He’d let go of Gungnir. And all of Thor’s fingers were gripped tightly around Loki’s wrist. Gungnir fell away from them.

If his father heard Thor’s wordless cry over the buffeting winds from the destruction still crashing around them, Thor wasn’t sure. He felt a hard tug on his leg and he and Loki were slowly, carefully, lifted upward. In no time Thor found enough purchase on the remains of the Bifrost to steady himself without his father’s aid and he spread himself out flat, more than half of his torso still hanging over the edge. Thor didn’t loosen his grip on Loki as Odin knelt down next to him and reached for Loki. In the next heartbeat, Loki was there. He was rolled on his back and splayed out on the Bifrost between them. He didn’t move, save for blinking. Thor pulled himself up so he was sitting, still holding onto Loki’s wrist with one hand.

Odin sat closest to the edge of the broken Bifrost with his youngest son pulled up against him, one hand gripping Loki’s shoulder, the other wrapped around his upper arm. Thor watched them, his breath stolen at his father’s stricken face. He wondered if he saw what Thor did in the moments before Loki let go. Thor looked between his father and brother. Odin said nothing, just stared down at his son. Loki said nothing, just stared up at the stars. His relief gave way to bright, fierce rush of anger.

“What were you thinking!” Thor shouted at Loki. He wanted to stand them up so he could shake him, but settled for squeezing his wrist. “What you were thinking! How could you do that? How could you…” Thor broke off as his throat felt swollen. Loki’s face swam before him.

“Thor, enough.”

The quiet rebuke came from his father. Loki said nothing, still staring at the stars.

“Why?” Thor said, finding his voice. “Tell me why? Make me understand. Please!” He wasn’t sure who he was asking.

Odin only shook his head, not looking up.

Thor could feel the thundering hooves before he heard them. He looked down the bridge, to the city, and saw his mother riding toward them astride her horse. He could see she was not alone. Guards, on mount and on foot, were following close behind her.

Frigga reached them first, almost falling off her horse in her haste to reach them. Thor wanted to help her, but he would have to let Loki go to do so. He stayed where he was. In a rush of skirts and warm, fragrant hair his mother was at his side, one hand on his shoulder, the other folding along the side of Loki’s face. Thor resisted the sudden impulse to lay his head in her lap in a way he hadn’t since he was small.

Her initial look of relief and joy upon finding the three of them huddled together on the bridge quickly fell away as her eyes swept over them.

“What happened?” she asked. “Tell me. Odin?”

Odin didn’t look up.

“Thor?”

Thor could only stare back at her, his voice having fled him once again. She pulled her hand off his shoulder and gently brushed at his cheeks. He wondered at the moisture he saw on her fingers.

“Loki, are you all right?” she asked, turning her attention to her other son.  "Loki?“ A heartbeat. “Loki?”

Loki said nothing. He stared at the stars.

  



	2. Odin & Frigga - meeting a future queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Odin x Frigga headcanons. I wrote the story of how they met. Post is [here](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/119787630039/i-hardly-ever-see-any-frigga-x-odin-headcanons-in).

Odin was crowned before he married. Being a single king with no heirs, there was pressure from the start for him to marry. His advisers were constantly pressuring him to find a wife. Every single event he attended he suffered through a non-stop parade of young females being shoved his way by their noble parents. Odin never bowed to pressure once in his life, he wasn’t about to start. He’d marry when he was good and ready.

Then one day he saw her. 

It was during a spring festival centuries into his reign that Odin Borson caught sight of the most beautiful young maiden he ever lay eyes on. And she was on the arm of his younger brother.

When they were introduced, he was polite. His brother informed him this was Frigga’s first visit to their city. She was the only daughter of a minor noble who lived on the family estate in a rural part of the realm. Her father rarely bothered to come to court and had never brought his daughter along with him. Until now. 

Frigga was now a woman and wanted to see the great city she’s grown up hearing about. If her father would not escort her himself, she would go alone. Her father relented and agreed to bring her to the upcoming spring festival. They arrived in the city the prior day and were greeted by the king’s half-brother, Vili. Frigga was excited to see more of the city right away. Vili offered to give her a brief tour. Her father allowed it and off they went. 

After spending time in each other’s company, Vili and Frigga became fast friends. Vili was quick to offer his services in introducing her to people at the festival. Frigga accepted.

Odin never hated his brother so much as he did in the moment when Vili introduced him to the beautiful woman named Frigga. Her name was as lovely as she was. Odin’s cheeks burned hot in embarrassment when he realized he said as much out loud. Vili snorted in laughter.

But Frigga. Frigga smiled at the young king and thanked him for his kind words. Odin thought her smile brighter than the mid-day sun, but wisely managed to keep that thought to himself.

Odin endured the rest of the day. He attended to his duties and absolutely did not spend much of his time watching Frigga with Vili as the two of them talked and laughed together. He most certainly did not feel the slow burn of jealousy in his gut.

The following day Odin sniped at his brother. One sharp word after another left his mouth throughout the day. Until Vili finally had enough and shot him a cool look reminiscent of their father that had Odin feeling like an unruly child.

“You truly are a fool, Odin,” Vili told him before stalking off.  


There was a feast scheduled for that night, part of the spring celebrations. Odin did not want to go. He did not want to spend his night seated at the high table and looking out over a hall full of people sitting with those they loved. But he was king. To be king was to do what your people expected. 

Odin took his place at the high table. His brother’s seat at his right was empty. Odin was not looking forward to the tension that would surely be present once Vili took his place. 

Then in a moment Vili was there at his side. With Frigga on his arm. Odin’s breath caught in his throat.

“Odin, you remember Frigga I trust?”  


Odin nodded, unable to speak.

“I hope you don’t mind, brother, but I was invited to sit with some old friends tonight. Frigga has most generously offered to take my place at your side so you are not bereft of company.”  


Odin’s mouth opened, but no words escaped.

Frigga smiled at him again and Odin would swear he could feel the sun kissing his face.

“I hope you do not mind trading your brother’s company for mine, my lord,” she said sweetly. “I have so many questions I would ask still about your city. Vili insists there is no one better to answer my curiosity than Asgard’s king.”

Odin could only stare helplessly as Vili held out the chair for Frigga to slide into gracefully.  

“Enjoy your evening, both of you.” Vili shot Odin a look over Frigga’s head filled with exasperation. He rolled his eyes before stepping away and merging with the crowd. 

“I must confess some deception, my lord,” Frigga said. 

“Oh?” Odin lifted his eyebrows at her. 

“Yes,” she leaned toward him, whispering in a conspiratorial tone. “I much desired the chance to speak to you again after we met at the festival. I asked Vili if I might be permitted to sit near you at the feast.” 

She smiled as she finished speaking. And Odin smiled back. 

  



	3. Loki - "Layers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, how to properly explain a one shot that consists solely of Loki stripping off his clothes? Well, here's the [ original blog post ](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/118682484244/for-foreverlokid-because-of-this-you-know-i) if that helps make sense of it.

**“Layers”**  


Loki pushed through the doors of his chambers on a tired exhale. A day filled with riding and sparring with Thor and his friends left him feeling drained of vigour, his muscles sore. He'd risen early and already longed for his bed. But the day was not yet over. There was still a feast ahead and his attendance was not optional. 

He crossed the airy main room to his dressing chamber. There was a basin filled with fresh water waiting for him to use. It was set out on the end of the long table Loki usually dropped his clothes on at the end of the day for the servants to clean and put away. Loki quickly unbuckled his vambraces, pulling them off and setting them down on the table. Loki moved in front of the basin, pulling off his heavy overcoat as he went and throwing it down next to his vambraces.

Loki bent over the basin and cupped his hands together as he dipped them into the cool water and brought it to his face. And then he did it once more. He sighed in relief as the refreshing liquid slid across his face and down his neck, some droplets escaping into his shirt.

Loki considered how much time he had to prepare for the feast. The dirt and sweat itched at his skin and hair. The basin of water just wasn't enough for him. It couldn't give him what he truly needed - a proper bath. Loki decided he would make the time.

He fell into the nearest chair and went to work unfastening his leather gaiters around his boots. He pulled off one, then the other, dropping them both on the floor. Loki braced his boot in the pull set in the base of the dressing table and yanked his long leg out of his boot, letting the boot fall to the floor. The second boot received the same rough treatment. Loki toed off his socks and wriggled his feet, pleased to be free of the constraints.

Loki rose to stand in front of the dressing table and began working at the rest of his clothes. Reaching around his back, he loosened the fasteners for his chest piece. Off it came. The long tunic he wore came undone at the sides and he pulled himself free of it. Down on the table it went, on top of the chest piece. Loki pulled his under shirt free of his trousers, then pulled it up and over his head, carelessly tossing it aside as it came off.

Loki's trousers did not come off easily. They were made of thick, heavy material and designed to fit him snugly. The fasteners came loose easily enough, but Loki had been sweating for the better part of the day. It took some concentrated wriggling before he was finally able to slide them slowly down his hips. Loki pushed his trousers down his legs almost to his knees before he was able to pull one leg free. The other leg soon also escaped its confines. Loki left his trousers lying out crumpled on the floor.

Standing bare in his dressing room, Loki rolled his neck, and then his shoulders. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, giving a pleasant hum as he gently stretched his body.

He padded across the floor to his bathing room and approached the large, sunken pool that dominated the room. He bent down low to reach the subtle console set flush into one of the floor tiles and casually slid his hand across the controls. The pool began to fill with steaming water. Loki considered the array of oils arranged on the low slung table by the pool. Selecting two of the vials - one to relax his muscles, one to refresh him - he poured each one in the rapidly rising water. Loki smiled as the fragrance filled the room.

Loki straightened just long enough to descend into the now full pool. The water felt delicious against every inch of his skin it touched. Loki sank his body into the water, setting himself on the bench that sat flush against the tiled wall. Sitting, the water almost reached his chin. Loki closed his eyes and sighed in deep satisfaction as he settled himself against the pool wall.

Perfect. He didn't care if he was late to the feast.

  



	4. Thor & Loki, Frigga - wee!Odinbros, Thor just wants to be left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit of kid fluff was originally posted [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/122192662659/have-a-fluffy-scene-from-a-fic-started-last-year)

"Loki, stop following me!"

"M'not."

"You are. Stop it. Go to the nursery."

"M'not."

"I said stop!"

"No."

Thor stomped off in a huff. Loki followed him as quickly as his little legs could carry him. All the way to their mother's sitting room.

"Mother," Thor complained loudly as soon as he was through the door. "Loki won't stop following me. Make him stop."

"M'not."

Thor whirled on him. "You are so! You have been all morning."

"No."

Frigga smiled at the sight of her sons. She set aside the book she was reading and turned in her chair to face them.

"I take it you do not desire your little brother's company?"

Thor heaved a great sigh, as though he were carrying all the woes of the universe upon his skinny shoulders.

"I want to go out to the training yards and watch the practice drills today. Father said it was all right as long as I stayed out of the warriors' way. But I can't very well take him," Thor pointed an accusatory finger at his small, dark haired shadow. "Babies don't belong at the training yards. And he will not leave me alone so I can go!"

"I see," Frigga nodded and turned to her youngest, bending over to put herself closer to his level. "Well, my treasure, is this true? Are you bothering your brother?"

"M'not. Want S'or," Loki explained in his babyish lisp.

"You see!" Thor threw his arms outward in a pleading motion. "He's driving me mad."

Loki giggled.

Frigga laughed as she reached out to scoop Loki up and place him in her lap. 

"Yes, I see." She ran a hand across the top of his head, smoothing down the soft curls while Loki squirmed. He finally settled into a satisfactory spot with his back to the arm of her chair, leaning sideways into his mother's warmth with a sigh of contentment.

"I think you are safe to escape to the practice grounds now, my love. Your brother will stay here with me."

Thor eyed Loki suspiciously. "Thank you, Mother."

"Of course. Have a nice time and remember to stay well out of the way." 

"I know," Thor said impatiently. "Father has already told me this."

She arched an eyebrow at her eldest son. "And now I'm telling you. Stay out of the way. Be polite to anyone who speaks to you. Do not distract the warriors from their work. Do not touch the swords. They are for warriors and their students. Not curious little boys."

Thor lowered his eyes, chastened. "Yes, Mother."

"Come." She held out the hand that wasn't wrapped around Loki. Thor rushed forward to give her quick hug and accept her peck on his cheek before turning to hurry out of the room, anxious to get to the grounds so he could find a good spot to watch morning drills.

Frigga turned her attention to Loki. "Well, my little treasure, how shall we spend our time together?"

Loki looked up at her wide-eyed and guileless. "S'or."

She laughed and hugged him. "I'm afraid you will have to settle for me, sweetling. How about we read together, hmm?"

She repositioned her arm so it went around Loki, freeing up her hand so she could use both to hold the book across their laps. She pressed a kiss to Loki's sweet smelling curls before laying her cheek against his head and began to read.

  



	5. Thor & kid!Loki - a little comfort goes a long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for hurt/comfort involving kid!Loki and Thor. Original post can be found [here](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/147924859889/ficlet-prompt-anything-hurtcomfort-with-kidloki).

Something woke him.

Thor lay still, blinking slowly, still clinging to the edge of sleep. Wondering what roused him from his slumber. 

He was about to close his eyes and let himself drift back to his dreams when he heard it.

Sniffling.

He sat upright silently, shifting to listen. It was nearby. Thor scanned his bed chamber. He saw no one. Not even in the empty bed on the other side of the room.

Thor climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of soft, knit pants quickly. He tied them at the waist as he padded slowly through, tracking the noise.

It was coming from within the closet.

Thor paused at the door, unsure of what to do. Unsure if Loki would welcome attention when he clearly had gone to lengths to be hidden. He tapped at the door gently. “Loki? Brother, are you well?”

“Go away,” came the watery reply.

Thor sighed and pulled the closet door open. When his eyes adjusted to the deeper darkness of the closet, he spied Loki curled up into himself against a wall. Loki peered up at him for a moment, before burying his head into the arms folded around his knees. His shoulders shook as he continued to sob. 

Thor knelt carefully next to him on the carpeted floor. Folded himself in half to sit in the cramped space next to where Loki sat. Laid a hand over the back of Loki’s neck. As always, marveling at how very small his brother was now.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. 

Loki said nothing. His sniffles continued.

Thor moved his hand to rub Loki’s back.

“Did you dream badly?” Thor tried again.

“Yes,” came the choked response.

“What about?”

Loki shuddered under his hand.

“You can tell me, it’s all right.”

Loki said nothing at first. Thor continued his gentle ministrations. Soon Loki took a deep, shaky breath.

“I hurt you. I was hurting you.”

“It was just a dream,” Thor assured him.

“It wasn’t!” Loki wailed. “I was remembering. I hurt you. I hurt you so much. I did that. I don’t want to hurt you!”

In the next breath Loki was sobbing once more. And in the next, Thor was reaching for him with both hands. Scooping up his child of a brother and setting him in Thor’s lap. Loki’s stiffened, but still he cried. Thor wrapped his arms around him.

“Hush,” Thor said, stroking Loki’s hair. “It was not your doing. Those things are not for you to carry as burden. I hold against you no ill will. Only what you do now matters.”

“But what if I become him again?” Loki asked. “What if I hurt you again? How could you ever forgive me?”    

“I could forgive you such things in the future as I forgave them in the past. We may fight, we may be angry with each other. Perhaps we might hate each other at times. But you are my brother, Loki. Never doubt that I love you.”

Thor hummed and rocked his brother for the time it took for Loki to calm and drift off to sleep. Once Loki was sleeping in his arms, Thor rose from the floor and carried him back to bed.

 


	6. Loki/Ronan - zip me, marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of four prompts for [ this writing meme.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155266382129/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) Original fic post is [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155269251299/zip-me-marry-me-characters-loki-ronand) Prompt was zip me, marry me for Loki/Ronan.

They didn’t speak as Loki helped Ronan into his armour. Loki made short work of the fasteners, having done them up - and removed them - enough times he needed no direction. Ronan watched him as he worked his way down Ronan’s side, then ran his hand back up the way it came to ensure the armour was well in place. Ronan caught Loki’s hand in his when it reached his chest, pulling it to his mouth to press a kiss in Loki’s palm.

“I do not want to leave you,” he said, his voice so low Loki had to strain to hear him even standing so near.

“Lucky for you I will still be here upon your return,” Loki teased.

A smile hinted at Ronan’s lips as he studied Loki intently. Loki waited for him to work through what was troubling his mind. It had taken him long to learn Ronan was not one who took well to being pushed into speaking his thoughts. It had taken Loki even longer to learn to stop pushing.

Their morning had started pleasant as they lazed in their bed, tangled in the sheets and each other before relucantly pulling away from each other long enough to find one another again in their bath. After bathing, among other things, Loki pulled on a lightweight robe before beginning the lenghty task of helping Ronan prepare for battle. A stab of resentment still worked its way through his gut at being left behind, but Loki accepted his place at Ronan’s side did not always extend to Kree battlefields. Ronan understood his feelings and when he returned - and he would return - they would make a point of venturing out where they could indulge in whatever adventure they could find together.

Loki prepared himself to step away when Ronan’s hand tightened on his and pulled him closer. Pressed up against Ronan’s body so closely Loki could swear he could hear Ronan’s heartbeat even through the armor, Loki had to tilt his chin up a fraction to look into Ronan’s face. His breath quickened at the love he saw there looking back at him.

“Loki,” Ronan said quietly. “Child of Odin and Frigga. Child of Asgard, born of Jotunheim. Child of the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil.”

Loki’s heart tripped a beat before it began to beat faster. His mouth parted as he held Ronan’s gaze, feeling hynotized by his words. The old, familiar urge to run away, to speak flippantly, to strike out rose without warning. Loki ruthlessly pushed it away as Ronan continued to speak.

“Long have I looked upon you and seen my chosen, yet I have been a fool to never speak it aloud for fear you did not feel the same.” Ronan smiled softly, his expression growing light and as carefree as Loki ever saw him. “I have no wish to continue being a fool. When I return victorious I will prepare a petition to send to your family, and I regret to tell you you will have to come with me to speak with my mother.”

Loki wondered if he smiled at that, but he was aware of nothing but the beating of his heart with Ronan’s and words Ronan spoke.

“Loki, will you do me the honour of being my chosen? Will you be by my side from now until the stars rend themselves and the universe darkens into nothing?”

Loki stared at Ronan’s hopeful face, willing him to speak. His lips parted with no words coming out. Their heartbeats continued in tune with each other. Ronan’s expression turned unreadable. He stirred as if to pull away and Loki could not bear it. He surged forward to press his mouth against Ronan’s and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could with Ronan’s armour in his way.

When he pulled away enough to breathe, Loki found his voice again. He smiled with all the love and affection he had for this impossibly maddening warrior Loki found himself wrapped around.

“Yes,” Loki said. “Yes, I will. The honour would be mine.”  

 


	7. Loki - call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second of four prompts from [ this writing meme.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155266382129/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) Original fic post is [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155321451464/drabble-prompt-call-me) Prompt was call me.

_Father, please._ The void tore at him. His lungs bursting in his chest, heart pounding in his ears. Death seemed less and less the answer as time tormented his mind and body. His magic strained, coursing through his being to drip away and fade into nothing.

Fade into nothing. Loki wasn’t so lucky.

_Father, I’m sorry. Help me._

Loki fell.

***   *   ***

_Mother._

So much feeling where there hadn’t been before. Loki had forgotten what it was like to be so aware of one’s own skin.

Helpless as a newborn, he flailed on the ground. Trying to remember how to master his own limbs. Misery stabbed at his ears, his eyes. The ground he lay upon tasted like ash.

If he could get up, look around, remember to see, perhaps he would know where he was. Perhaps he could remember where he should be.

_Mother, I am lost. Please find me._

***   *   ***

_Thor._

Loki remembered pain.

Thanos made sure of it.

Loki remembered how to scream.

The Chitauri’s leader made sure of it.

Loki remembered how to bleed.

The Chitauri made sure of it.

_Brother, please._

***   *   ***

No one answered.

 


	8. Thor & Loki - haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third of four prompts from [ this writing meme.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155266382129/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) Original fic post is [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155509300494/haunt-me-thor-and-loki) Prompt was haunt me for Thor & Loki.

Thor woke from a fitful sleep to a familiar weight next to him. He rolled over to find Loki stretched out atop the blanket. Propped up with every pillow on the bed save the one beneath Thor’s head, Loki was already dressed and groomed for the day. Legs crossed at the ankle, he didn’t look up from the book in his lap as Thor moved beside him.

It was hardly the first time Thor awoke to the sight of his younger brother lounging on Thor’s bed as though it were his own. Especially if they had plans together that day. Thor never heard Loki enter his chambers, nor felt him rearrange Thor’s bedding to satisfy his own comfort. He would just awake, and Loki would be there.

Thor smiled at the sight. Wanted to reach up and tousle Loki’s perfectly arranged hair. He didn’t move. Loki ignored him.

***   *   ***

Thor hurried into the palace stables to get his horse. His friends were already outside waiting for him. _It would be good for you to get some fresh air,_ they’d insisted when they found him earlier sitting in the visitor’s chair next to Loki’s desk, watching Loki write. Thor’s mother had been with them. She agreed it would be good and sent Thor on his way.

Loki was already there. Standing in front of the closed stall that held his horse, stroking the animal’s neck gently. The horse’s tack still hooked up on the wall nearby. Thor crossed the wooden flooring to where his own horse stood waiting, saddled and ready for his rider. Loki didn’t acknowledge him.

Thor gripped his horse’s reins and led him out of the stables to the waiting party of riders. Behind him, Loki’s horse made a mournful sound.

Thor didn’t look back.

***   *   ***

Thor picked at his food. Dining with his parents in their private hall had become a regular occurrence as of late. None of them had much enthusiasm for feasts.

Loki sat across from him in his usual place. He wasn’t eating anything either.

His parents exchanged a look across the table.

“Thor,” his mother began, “how are you faring?”

Thor shrugged.

“It’s just…” she trailed off, giving Odin a helpless look. “Your father and I, we’re concerned about you.”

“I’m fine,” Thor mumbled, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth. It didn’t taste like anything.

Loki was staring out the open balcony doors to his left. Thor watched his brother so he didn’t have to see the looks their parents were giving him and each other.

“My son,” Odin set aside his napkin and pushed his own almost full plate away. “It is not our right nor our intention to tell you how to grieve. But your mother and I are worried. It seems to us you yourself have stopped living.”

“I’m all right,” Thor repeated. “May I be excused?” He pushed back his chair and rose to his feet without waiting for their leave.

He went around the table, cutting through Loki’s line of sight on his way out of the room. Loki didn’t blink, still staring out the open doors. Staring out at the broken bifrost.  

 


	9. Thor & Loki, break me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of four prompts from [ this writing meme.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155266382129/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) Original fic post is [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/155594063014/could-you-do-break-me-with-thor-and-loki-for-the) Prompt was break me for Thor & Loki.

“You careless fool!” Fists clenched at his sides, Loki advanced on Thor in a rage heedless of how Thor’s features were darkening with anger. “Is your own glory so important that you would see us all dead before withdrawing from battle?”

Nearby Fandral winced and looked away. Sif made a motion to intervene before Volstagg touched her arm lightly and shook his head. Her mouth tightened in an unhappy line, but she remained clear of the argument. Hogun turned his back on them all and was seeing to their horses. It had been a near miss for them all. Now safely away from the marauders they’d inadvertently encountered on their hunting trip, reaction was setting in.

“How dare you say that to me!” Anyone else seeing Thor bear down on them as he was on Loki would have taken several rapid steps back. Loki stood his ground.

“How dare I? How dare I!” Loki cried. “I am only grateful to still be able to speak, not lying in the mud bleeding through a slit throat because my arrogant, glory hound of a brother left my back exposed so he could charge on ahead.”

Thor’s face turned crimson at the accusation. “Perhaps if you had fought better you would not need me at your back to defend you at every turn,” he shot back hotly.

Loki jerked back as if Thor had struck him. All four of their friends turned to gape at them. Anyone else who dared accuse Loki of being a poor fighter would undoubtedly end up with one of his daggers in their throat.

Thor immediately looked abashed. “I did not mean that,” he said without hesitation. “I only meant…”

“Oh, I think I know exactly what you meant,” Loki spoke with dangerous calm. “Dear brother,” he added, his calm slipping as venom bled into his voice.

“Loki…” Thor reached for him. Loki sidestepped him and turned away.

They rode back to Asgard in silence.


	10. Thor & Loki - Thor: Ragnarok trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thor & Loki fic based off the Thor: Ragnarok trailer and also [this post](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/159510966259/seeing-loki-being-blown-backward-with-an-open)

Thor's head ached.

He pulled himself upright with a groan, almost falling right back over in the opposite direction before slapping a hand down on the ground to keep himself steady. Ears ringing, Thor gave his head a shake. It didn't help. Looking around, he saw concrete and metal and debris everywhere. He stared in confusion for a long moment, wondering what had happened, before he heard a soft moan nearby. In a flash it all came rushing back.

Looking for father. New York. Confronting Hela. Mjolnir. An explosion.

Loki!

"Loki," in a heartbeat Thor was on his feet, trying to look in every direction at once. "Loki!" Thor searched with his hands, tossing aside broken pieces of the alleyway that blew apart in the wake of Mjolnir's destruction.

Another groan, louder, and Thor spotted a slight shifting in a large pile of debris shoved against the still-intact wall of a nearby building. Among the debris was one of the large metal containers the mortals used to collect their refuse. It was tilted on its side against the wall. Thor took hold of the container, picking it up and flipping it upside down. A few large, plastic bags spilled out from one corner of the opening. Thor frowned at the metal box and gave it a hard shake. This time both of the flaps on top came open and bag after bag of foul smelling refuse came tumbling out of the mouth of the container.

As did his brother.  

The language that came out of Loki's mouth just then was far fouler than the bags he landed in.

In spite of everything, Thor smiled.

He set the metal container aside. "Are you all right?" Thor grabbed handfuls of the plastic bags and tossed them aside before holding out his hand.

Loki hesitated before taking Thor's hand and using the offered leverage to pull himself to his feet. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If that was truly who I think it was. And if I did see her destroy Mjolnir with her bare hands."

"You saw truly," Thor said. He had trouble believing it himself. No matter what had happened in Asgard between Loki and their father, Hela should never have been able to get free. It wasn't possible. And yet, pieces of a hammer forged in a dying star lay somewhere further down the alleyway.

Thor's heart ached for Mjolnir.

"Then no," Loki said carefully. "I am not all right."

Thor nodded. Though he was glad for Loki's help in searching for Odin, he was still angry with him for his deception. Every time he looked at his brother, Thor had difficulty reconciling Loki being alive and at his side. Not when Thor could still so clearly see Loki's death in his minds-eye.

Not when Thor still had nightmares of that day on Svartalfheim. Of Loki bleeding his life's blood into the dirt. Of leaving his brother's body behind.

To know Loki survived. Somehow. Survived and beat Thor back to Asgard in time to usurp Odin's throne and send Thor away with a false father's praise ringing in his ears - well. Thor was not yet ready to forgive, no matter how grateful he was to have Loki back.

But this was not the time. Not when so great an enemy has emerged to challenge them.

Thor took a step closer to Loki, who was busy brushing off his clothes with his nose wrinkled in distaste. Not all the refuse inside the metal box had been been inside the plastic bags and Loki always hated being messy, even as a child. Hesitantly, Thor clasped a hand on the side of Loki's neck. Loki's head jerked up, startled. Staring at Thor with wide-eyes. But he didn't pull away. Thor gave his neck a small pat.

"Come, Brother. Let us find father quickly and return home. Then we will go about putting the Mistress Death back where she belongs. Together."

Loki stared at him. "That's all you have to say?"

Thor thought about it. "All will be well?" he offered with a straight face.

Loki’s mouth twisted like he tasted something vile. Though, given where he’d just been, Thor thought it was a possibility. 

"Wonderful,” Loki said. “Because your simplistic stupidity is sure to win us the day."

"Better than your need to make everything needlessly - and maddeningly - complicated," Thor said mildly, refusing to let Loki needle him into an argument.

Loki's mouth flattened in an unhappy line.  "Must you always be so irritatingly optimist?"

Thor smiled, wide and true. "One of us must be."

 


	11. Loki & the Grandmaster - let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of an anon prompt and first appearing in [this post](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/164507568629/idea-what-if-loki-and-grandmaster-have-a).

The Grandmaster couldn’t believe he’d lost. He never lost. But he lost. To Loki. How could this happen? The Grandmaster was older than dirt. He knew every game, had every advantage. But still he lost. At Twister.

Who could have guessed Loki was so flexible?

The Grandmaster flipped the Twister mat, stomping it with his foot. Loki sat nearby, still stunned by his win.

“Did I win the game?” he asked.

“Oh, shut up!” the Grandmaster snapped. He hated those who bragged about their wins. 

The Grandmaster stomped and hissed once, twice, three times around the room. He finished his sulk and came to stand before Loki.

“You have won. What do you claim as your prize?”

Loki blinked up at him, as if it only just dawned that he needed to name the to-be-named prize they’d agreed upon before the Twister mat was laid out. He looked around him, taking in the opulent comforts that surrounded him in the Grandmaster’s suite. 

“Hmm,” Loki tapped his finger to his mouth. “You know, I’ll have to give it some thought. Perhaps some wine in the meantime?” Loki gathered himself to feet and made his way to the nearest overstuffed sofa. He stifled a groan as his body melted into its cushiony surface. He held back another groan of appreciation when he took his first sip of wine, the rich flavour dancing along his tongue.

“And some of those chocolates. And some pastries. And those crunchy things…what did you call them?”

“Sugar cookies,” the Grandmaster said glumly as he carried over a plate of his favorite delicacies to share. 

“Mmmm,” was Loki’s only reply as he shoved sugar cookie after sugar cookie into his mouth, washing them down with another sip of wine.

The Grandmaster tapped his foot. “Well? What about your prize? I suppose you want me to free your brother, Thor?”

Loki popped a chocolate covered salted caramel into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “I’ve not yet decided. I will not be rushed.” Loki eyed the Grandmaster’s silk robe. “Tell me, have you any more of those? In green perhaps?”

While the Grandmaster left the suite in search of a green silk robe, Loki swung his feet up on the couch. He refilled his wine, propped the tray of sweets on his lap, and leaned back in contentment. 

He’d earned this.

 


End file.
